Cold Nights, Cold Hearts
by WinterIsHere
Summary: Jon/Robb. Jon wants Robb badly, but will Robb feel the same way? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm just kinda dumping my other fanfic and trying again with this one. Hoping this one will not be as messy and will flow a lot better. As always I would REALLY appreciate reviews, and always open to suggestions.

**I do not own anything, if you try to sue me good luck I am broke.**

* * *

Jon loved all of his half-siblings but he had always been close to Robb. Probably because they were so close in age. They learned to talk, walk, run and ride together. They were the best of friends, much to the dislike of Lady Stark. Robbs mother had every reason to hate what Jon was, the bastard son of her beloved husband. A constant reminder of his unfaithful deeds. But Robb never treated him like a bastard, he treated him like a brother. For this Jon was eternally grateful.

In Winterfell it was a custom to share beds with others for warmth on cold nights. Arya would share with Sansa, Rickon with Bran and Robb with Jon. A perfectly innocent act which they had participated in since toddlers and begged no suspicions. As they grew older, though, Jon and Robb got closer than was considered fitting for brothers, or even half-brothers. At first it was only that they would lay back-to-chest, spooning until morning. Soon this was not close enough and they would shed their clothes before getting in bed. For a year or so this was enough, until one night just a few weeks after Jon had turned 16, he awoke in the middle of a cold night to Robbs hard member stabbing him in the back. A little shocked, and a little intrigued Jon sat up and turned towards his still snoring brother. Robb had rolled onto his back and put a hand across his chest. He couldn't help but stare at this perfectly shaped body, and wonderful hardness laying before him. Jon felt his blood rushing, his breath get heavier and his member grow thicker. As though Jons thoughts were willing it to happen, Robb awakened.

Robb first looked at Jon, and noticed his growing member. Shocked, Robb shot back and sat up against the bedhead before noticing his own hardness. Touching his own cock gently, he looked at Jon inquisitively, as if asking a question with nothing but his expression. When Jon turned his head toward his shoulder and raised an eyebrow it was obvious Jon didn't know what he was trying to say so Robb said out load "What's happening... why are we... did I drink too much ale?" Jon laughed. Jon slowly crawled up to Robbs face, stopping only an inch or two away from his lips "We were asleep as normal, before you awoke me with a fairly late birthday gift" he said, almost winking and he looked down at Robbs member. Robb couldn't hold back his chuckle, at this point Robb still thought of all this as innocent. He didn't realise what Jon was expecting to happen. "Trust me Jon, it was not intentional. I must have been dreaming of some whore and got a little overexcited. Now let's go back to sleep." Robb said before pushing Jon over and back into his embrace. Robb fell back into a deep sleep.

Jon lay there, devastated. All this time he had waited for Robb to realise that he was his for the taking, that Jon would do anything to make Robb happy, all for nothing. Jon had felt this disappointment before, after they had started sleeping naked together. He thought that after a few nights laying naked together Robb would surely want more of him, but time passed and Jon realised that it was for not. Until tonight when he felt Robbs hardness press into his back, Jon had felt all those emotions and desires run back to him, he was excited to finally get what he had waited so patiently for, but as he lay there, rejected, with his brothers hardness softening against his back... Jon began to cry.

Jon fought back the tears, trying to think of anything else to cloud his mind and stop his sobbing before waking his brother, but it was too late. Robb slowly sat up, Jon didn't dare roll back to face him. He just lay there, quietly sobbing doing his best to stop. Robb put his hand on Jons shoulder and rolled him onto his back. Jon turned his face away from him, but Robb softly cupped Jons face with both hands, he was laying next to him now chest-to-chest. Robbed asked Jon what was wrong, if he'd had a bad dream, if there was anything he could do.

Jon looked deep into his half-brothers eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, so unlike his own brown eyes. Robb wiped the tears from Jons eyes softly, and Jon began to speak. "Robb, I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but..." "Tell me" Robb interrupted, but in a soft, calm tone. "I love you." Jon said as more tears flowed down his face. "I love you too my brother" Robb said calmly and with a smile, but Robb had only meant brotherly love, the same he felt for Bran and Rickon. Jon knew this. "No, I really love you Robb. You make me laugh, speaking with you makes my day, I pray for cold nights so I can share your embrace, you make me happy. I've tried so many time to make you see me the way I see you. I thought last year when we started shedding out clothes before sharing your bed you would see me that way and I thought what happened tonight was you finally realising that I will give you anything you desire... Please say something."

Robb had an iron poker face. He didn't know what to say, what to think. He had always suspected that his half-brother was overly fond of him, but not to this extent. What was Robb to do? He didn't want to hurt his brother but what did Jon really expect of him? Robb got out of the bed, and put on his bed clothes and sat on the end of the bed. He sighed loudly. Jon also put his bed clothes on and sat next to Robb, with his hands in his lap, patiently waiting for his brother to speak.

As Robb tried to think of the words to say, Jons mind was racing with all the terrible things he might be thinking. More than once Jon thought that he should get up and leave for his own room and forget he'd ever said anything. But he did say something. And cold nights were the only times when Jon and Robb could be left alone for so long without being disturbed and without arousing suspicion. So Jon waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes.

Robb sighed again, and turned towards Jon. Watching his brother closely he said "I sit here, next to my bastard half-brother, who is telling me he loves me. You are asking me to say something to you, but I don't know what you want to hear. I cannot tell you I love you in that way, as tonight is the first time the thought of you being anything bar my brother has even crossed my mind. Jon, we could never truly be together. That is nothing personal, I am an heir to Winterfell. I am to marry and father many children. This is all too much for me. You should go. We'll talk of this when I've had more time to think." Robbs words crashed around Jon as if he it was raining boulders. Jon quietly stood up, and left Robbs room and headed for his own.

To be continued.

* * *

I will be continuing this story, as I am in love with it myself. Review me!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here is chapter 2, pretty slashly/mooshy. Not sure if I'll do a third chapter, but if you'd like to read more of this story leave me a review! Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, gives me warm and fuzzy feelings! Enjoy!

* * *

Jon rushed out of Robbs room, trying to avoid eye contact. As soon as he opened his door, he threw himself into his pillow, sobbing. He couldn't hold it in, he cried. He cried, loud, he rocked back and forth. He was hurting so intensely that he felt like leaving for The Wall that instant, for no other reason than to never have to face Robb again. He cursed himself for saying something "Why did I do that? Why couldn't I just be content with how things were? Seven hells, what have I done..." Jon calmed his breathing, wiped his tears, and let himself fall into a restless sleep for the last few hours left before dawn.

Dawn came and Robb found himself alone and cold in his bed for the first time he could recall. It was so normal to wake up with Jon in his arms after a cold night, to hold him close before starting the day. Robb wasn't sure what he felt anymore. Was he so blind to his feelings? At first Robb thought Jon to be crazy for thinking he might feel the same way, but the more he thought about it he realised they had always done things that brothers ought not to. He thought of all the hugs that lasted a little longer than normal, the stares, the naked spooning... Robb got out of bed and started to dress. "I must figure out what I feel before we're alone again, I can't bare to see him cry for me, again." he told himself as he looked in the mirror, before exiting his room and to his duties.

The day dragged on, and the few times Robb caught Jons eye, Jon put his head down or started walking the other way. It hurt Robb that Jon was so upset with him, it hurt more than he expected. Robb couldn't focus on anything else all day, and that night he was alone in his bed, again.

Jon was also alone in his bed. He was thinking about The Wall again. Should he go? What was keeping him in Winterfell? He felt so useless, the bastard son of Eddard Stark. He had no place there. Jon had been told all his life that the wall was a place of honor, a place to live out your life with purpose and pride. This had always been appealing to him, but now that he felt so rejected by Robb, The Wall seemed like paradise. His mind flooded with fantasies of what might happen to Jon Snow, virgin bastard in Winterfell, if he went to The Wall to become Lord Snow. He chuckled, "Lord Snow" sounds so foreign.

Jon heard rustling at his door, alarmed, Jon got up and grabbed his sword, then unlocked the door. Shocked, Jon dropped his sword and gasped "Robb! You scared me. What are you doing here?" "Shh, quickly, let me in!" Robb whispered as Jon stepped away, letting Robb walk inside his room. It was so rare that Robb had been in Jons room, it felt so strange. Robb found himself just looking around, taking in the sight of this new place... he almost forgot why he was there. "Robb, you can't just barge in here in the middle of the night! I might have..." Jons protest was silenced abruptly by Robbs lips against his... for a moment they both felt as if the world had stopped turning, that even the wind had stopped blowing. They were both frozen, silent, locked in a soft kiss. Jon slowly started to kiss Robb back, softly placing his hands on Robbs hips. Robb thrust back with more urgency, but still gently, as he started to run his hands through Jons luscious curls. They kissed like this for some time before pressing their foreheads together, gasping for breath. As they both looked down between them, they noticed each others growing erections, they started to laugh. How amazing it was for them to be in this situation.

They broke their embrace and Jon sat on his bed, scooting back until he was laying on his back propped up on his elbows. He smiled at Robb, and Robb knew what he wanted. Robb crawled slowly up to Jons lips, much like Jon had done to him the night before. Before they locked lips again, Jon put a finger on Robbs. "What are you doing, Robb?" "I... I wanna see where this goes." Robb tried to begin his assault on Jons lips, but he stopped him again.

"Robb, you can't just play with my heart. If you are to kiss me, you must understand that I don't believe I can separate the heart and sex the way you and Theon do so easily with the whores. Do you know why I've never taken a whore?" "Well from last night I had assumed you were..." "No I'm not! Well, not completely. I would happily bed a woman as passionately as a man, but I would have to love them. I cannot JUST fuck someone Robb, do you understand me? I don't want to be your fuck buddy. I know we can never be a public couple, but in private I want you to be mine. I wouldn't be able to handle knowing you were giving what I want to be mine to the whores, if you cannot give me this... then I will be the one who must ask you to leave."

Robb didn't want to correct Jon, tell him that he was really a virgin but wasn't really sure what to do. He had thought about it all day and much of the night, he wanted Jon now, the more he thought about it he believed he truly loved Jon... but was he ready for this? Was he ready to open up to Jon in every way? Robb took in a deep breath, and nodded. "I want you Jon."

Jon grabbed Robbs head almost forcefully and brought their lips together, passionately attacking his mouth with all his built up lust and desire for him. Robb returned the passion as he roughly stripped his own shirt off before doing the same to Jons, before undoing the laces on Jons pants. Jon lifted his ass as Robb pulled his pants down, past his knees and once they were off dropped them on the slowly growing pile of clothes beside the bed. Robb kissed down Jons neck, down to his chest, past his hard stomach and to his throbbing cock. Robb kissed the tip, teasingly, which made Jon groan impatiently. Robb grabbed the shaft and started pumping it up and down, slowly at first, but as Jons moans got louder, Robb went faster. Looking into Jons eyes, as if he was asking permission, he put his mouth just over the head, swirling his tongue around it, making Jons toes curl and moan with pleasure. Jon came hard into Robbs mouth screaming his name, Jon had never felt so satisfied.

On the bed beside the fireplace they lay beside each other, arms and legs entwined, breathing heavily. Once they had both caught their breath, Jon got up onto his hands and knees and Robb knew what he wanted. After he removed his own pants, Robb kneeled behind him and licked his fingers and began opening Jon while stroking own cock. Jon started moaning again, which got Robb even more excited. Slowly he entered one finger inside of him, and once he was accustomed to that, 2, then 3... Robb couldn't fight it anymore. He spat on his own cock and slowly entered Jon. They both groaned loudly with intense pleasure, for a moment or two they just stayed there, enjoying the rush, then Robb started to move in and out, faster and faster. They were both so loud they were afraid someone might hear them, but the thick stone walls and cold winds rushing past would prevent that. They were so wrapped up in the feeling that even if King Robert were to walk in they wouldn't stop.

Robb had always imagined what his first fuck would feel like, but this didn't feel like just a fuck, he felt as if he was, dare he say it, making love. Robb pulled himself out of Jon, causing Jon to moan in protest, Robb pushed him over and onto his back, then teased his cock around his hole. Looking into his eyes Robb said "I want to see you come all over both of us with me inside you, Jon, and I want too see the look in your eyes as I thrust into you, again and again" and he did just that. They made love like this for many minutes, Robb bent down to kiss him many times, and grabbed hold of Jons dick, played with balls until finally, they both felt a surge of energy. Robb thrashed into Jon with incredible strength and Jon held onto the headboard and screamed with pleasure. They looked into each others eyes, giving each other permission to finish. They came together and fell asleep soon after.

An hour or so before dawn Robb awoke, with Jon in his arms again. When Jon rustled, Robb whispered in his ear "I love you".

* * *

Remember, please leave a review so I know what you'd like to see again in future stories or what you don't want to see. Ta! xo


End file.
